Fairy's Drag Race (Season 1)
The first season of Fairy's Drag Race '''premiered Worldwide on February 7, 2020, on Netflix. Ten contestants were selected to compete in the running of becoming "The Worlds Next Drag Superstar." The winner of the first season won a lifetime supply of MAC Cosmetics, was featured in an LA Eyeworks campaign, joined the Logo Drag Race tour, and won a cash prize of $100,000. One of the Ten contestants to compete on RuPaul's Drag Race was determined by an audience vote via the show's official website. The results were announced in early September 2008. The contestant to win this honor was Envy Peru. The theme song playing during the runway every episode was "Cover Girl" from RuPaul's album Champion. The winner of the first season of RuPaul's Drag Race wasshootelle Sparkles, with Ruby Diamond placing as 6th as well as winning Ms Congeniality. Contestants Contestants '''Episode 1, "Drag Race Is Dead" The queens must create looks out of recycled drag race promo looks! * Maxi Challenge: Sexy Photo Shoot & Recycled Drag Race outfits * Maxi Challenge Winner: Envy Peru * Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 * Bottom Two: Momo Shade & Sminty Drop * Lip Sync Song: "Upside Down" by Diana Ross * Eliminated: Sminty Drop. * Lipstick Message: ''"Mic DROP! LOVE YOU GUYS x"'' Episode 2, "Queens That Cook" The queens team up to present sexy cooking shows! * Maxi Challenge Winner: Kyne & Ruby Diamond * Maxi Challenge Prize: $5,000 each. * Bottom Two: Shontelle Sparkles & Hannah Conda * Lip Sync Song: "Water Me" by Lizzo * Eliminated: Hannah Conda. * Lipstick Message: ''"My Anaconda wants you huns! imma miss you x❤️"'' TEAMS: Team 1: Kyne & Ruby Diamond Team 2: Art Simone, Shontelle Sparkles & Hannah Conda. Team 3: Envy Peru & Cheddar Gorgeous. Team 4: Creme Fatale & Momo Shade. Episode 3, "Gayest Girl Groups Ever!" The queens team up to present sexy cooking shows! * Maxi Challenge Winner: Cheddar Gorgeous. * Maxi Challenge Prize: Spice Girl Reunion Tour Tickets & Air Fare. * Bottom Two: Envy Peru & Momo Shade * Lip Sync Song: "Say My Name" by Destiny's Child. * Eliminated: Momo Shade. * Lipstick Message: ''"Ya'll are cute. I'll see you soon babes."'' TEAMS: Kyne's Team: Kyne, Cheddar, Shontelle, Momo. Ruby's Team: Ruby, Creme, Envy, Art. Episode 4, "Most Bling Ball" The queens present 3 looks. Glitta 4 Dayz, Rhinestone Realness and Dripping in Jewels. * Maxi Challenge Winner: Envy Peru. * Maxi Challenge Prize: $5,000 gift card to Fierce Drag Jewels. * Bottom Two: Kyne & Art Simone * Lip Sync Song: "Doubt" by Mary .J. Blige. * Eliminated: Art Simone. * Lipstick Message: ''"At least Arty tried to turn the party. I love you all! xxx."'' Episode 5, "Snatch Game" * Maxi Challenge Winner: Ruby Diamond. * Maxi Challenge Prize: $5,000 gift card to Jane Doe Latex * Bottom Two: Envy Peru & Cheddar Gorgeous. * Lip Sync Song: "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. * Eliminated: Cheddar Gorgeous. * Lipstick Message: ''"Know Yourself x."'' Episode 6, "Eliminated Queens Makeover" The eliminated and remaining queens pair up in a makeover. The winning eliminated queen will return to the competition! * Maxi Challenge Winner: Shontelle Sparkles and Art Simone. * Maxi Challenge Prize: 10,000 dollars (Shontelle) and a place in the top 5. * Bottom Two: Kyne & Ruby Diamond. * Lip Sync Song: "Wannabe" by The Spice Girls. * Eliminated: Ruby Diamond. * Lipstick Message: ''"Bye Guys. I love you! Friends for life x."'' Episode 7, "Yes Mama... MIA!" The queens star in the new Musical Yes Mama... MIA! * Maxi Challenge Winner: Kyne. * Maxi Challenge Prize: Mamma Mia Broadway Tickets. * Bottom Two: Creme Fatale & Art Simone. * Lip Sync Song: "Young Hearts Run Free" by Candi Staton. * Eliminated: Art Simone. * Lipstick Message: ''"For real this time!❤️."'' Episode 8, "Roast!" * Maxi Challenge Winner: Shontelle Sparkles. * Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,00. * Bottom Two: Envy Peru & Kyne. * Lip Sync Song: "Call Me Mother" by RuPaul. * Eliminated: Kyne. * Lipstick Message: ''"You are my SISTERS. I can't wait to slay with you. bye guys xx."'' Top Three of Season 1 Episode 9, "Grand Finale" * Special Guests: RuPaul & Michelle Visage. * Main Challenge: '''Write and record a verse for a performance of RuPaul's song "Realness". * '''Eliminated: Creme Fatale * Lip Sync for the Crown Song: "Rehab" by Amy Winehouse * Winner of Fairy's Drag Race Season 1: Shontelle Sparkles * Runner-Up: Envy Peru Category:Fairy's Drag Race